


Несчастливый брак

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бетани Рисвелл умирает от серой лихорадки, и молодой Русе Болтон женится на ее младшей сестре Барбри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несчастливый брак

**Author's Note:**

> Автор исходит из предположения, что Домерик является сыном Русе Болтона от первой супруги.
> 
> Огромная благодарность моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

Русе и Барбри сидят на разных концах длинного дубового стола. Прижимистая Барбри запрещает слугам зажигать факелы в трапезной, когда в Дредфорте нет гостей, поэтому стол скупо освещают три оплывшие свечи в позеленевшем медном канделябре. Барбри ест мало и неохотно, ковыряется вилкой в овощном месиве. Она, как обычно, раздражена и бросает выразительные взгляды на бесстрастного супруга, который неторопливо доедает пюре из турнепса, запивая блюдо маленькими глотками воды из серебряного кубка через равные промежутки времени. 

Русе невозмутимо ждет, когда леди-жена, обдумав возражения на его реплику, разразится очередными упреками. 

— Я не допущу этого! — нарушает тишину ее резкий голос. 

Русе морщится от сухого дребезжащего крика, похожего на карканье простуженной вороны. Видимо, Барбри исчерпала все запасы своего желчного красноречия и вернулась к прежним доводам. 

— Ваш бастард родился и вырос на мельнице, там ему и самое место! 

— Миледи, вы весьма огорчаете меня, — тихо отвечает Русе, промокнув губы пожелтевшей кружевной салфеткой. — Вы никак не можете понять, что сейчас род Болтонов представлен всего двумя людьми. Прошло уже два года со смерти Домерика. Марк, Роджер и Вайолет умерли в младенчестве. У нас нет наследников. 

Барбри вспыхивает:

— Вы обвиняете в этом меня? Вы обвиняете меня в том, что род Болтонов остался без наследников?! Я родила вам троих детей! Троих! Но все они пошли здоровьем в Болтонов, и были такие слабенькие, что умерли, едва оторвавшись от моей груди!

Русе меланхолично отрезает серебряным ножом кусочек сливы. Он уже давно привык к взрывным воплям леди-супруги и ее манере винить род Болтонов во всех бедах. 

— Может, в бастарде и есть толика вашей крови, но в нем нет крови Рисвеллов! Его мать — грязная простолюдинка-мельничиха. И вы хотите забрать ее выродка в замок?! Как вы смеете так оскорблять гордость моего рода?!

— Домерик тоже был вам не по нраву лишь потому, что в нем не текла кровь Рисвеллов? — приподнимает бровь Русе. 

Барбри немедленно парирует, швырнув свою вилку на стол:

— Прекратите нести чушь! Мельник-бастард не стоит и мизинца Домерика!

— Мертвого Домерика, — спокойно замечает Русе Болтон, тщательно вытирая салфеткой лезвие ножа. — Рамси Сноу — единственный потомок рода Болтонов. Миледи, вы уже немолоды и не можете снова зачать дитя.

Барбри немедленно вскакивает из-за стола. Она, растопырив пальцы, вцепляется в круглые деревянные набалдашники на спинке стула, и кисти ее рук становятся похожими на две вороньи лапы. 

— Я слышу это каждый день, милорд! Но почему после смерти Вайолет у нас больше не было ни одного ребенка? И где же ваши другие внебрачные дети, кроме этого ужасного бастарда с мельницы? В том, что ваше семя жидкое, словно талая вода по весне, нет моей вины!

Она продолжает сыпать на голову Русе упреки, которые он слышит из года в год и наизусть знает их содержание и порядок. После Болтонов гнев Барбри обрушится на род Старков, и в особенности на давно убитого безумным королем Рикарда.

Русе не слушает свою леди-жену. Он полностью погружен в собственные мысли и холодно смотрит на тощую фигуру в черном глухом платье без украшений. После смерти дочери Барбри не снимает траура вот уже десять лет. 

Когда Барбри выдавали замуж, она была стройной веселой девушкой с роскошными черными волосами и белоснежной кожей. Они стояли перед чардревом в Богороще — хладнокровный Русе с глазами цвета льда и задорная Барбри с горящими глазами цвета агата — готовясь обменяться плащами, и вдруг кто-то из гостей восхищенно прошептал: “Лед и пламя. Они прекрасны, как лед и пламя!”

За Барбри дали богатое приданое, и, как выяснилось, тому были веские причины. В первую брачную ночь она на коленях просила прощения у мужа за то, что отдала свое девичество другому мужчине — Брандону Старку.

"Я была обещана ему", — твердила она с рыданиями у ног Русе, который смотрел на нее бешеными ледяными глазами. 

Побелевшими пальцами он судорожно стискивал рукоять кинжала, но затем сумел обуздать свою ярость, и твердым голосом напомнил жене, что ему тоже была обещана другая девушка — ее старшая сестра Бетани. Однако Бетани, в отличие от Барбри, берегла свою девственность.

"Потому что вы с ней были словно две ледяные сосульки", — презрительно бросила Барбри. — "Вы не любили друг друга. А мы с Брандоном не могли противиться огню страсти, который сжигал нас обоих". 

Этот разговор они запомнили на все последующие годы, так и не простив друг друга. 

Бетани Рисвелл была тихой покорной красавицей, которая украдкой бросала на Русе застенчивые взгляды. Она была бы ему хорошей женой.  
Но жизнь перетасовала все их планы и надежды. Милая Бетани умерла, подхватив серую лихорадку, а Брандон Старк погиб в руках Эйериса. Талли выдал свою старшую дочь за Неда Старка, а строптивую Барбри, лишившуюся девичества в объятьях Брандона, подсунули Русе Болтону, откупившись богатым приданым. 

Он прожил шестнадцать лет с этой ядовитой, скорой на едкое словцо женщиной. С каждым годом внутри Русе крепчала броня безразличного равнодушия ко всему, что происходило вокруг него.  
А прежняя пылкая Барбри за это время перегорела в золу — такую же черную, как ее траурное платье.

— Миледи, Робб Старк созывает знамена. Вместе со своими людьми я еду на войну. Вы понимаете, что если я погибну, то с моей смертью прервется род Болтонов? Если вы будете продолжать упорствовать и отвергать моего бастарда…

— Ноги этого грязного мельника не будет в моем замке! — перебивает его крик Барбри.

Русе морщится, прикладывая ко лбу холодную ладонь. Как он чудовищно устал от жены... Ему уже все безразлично. Пусть бастард остается на мельнице. Последний Болтон Севера — это он сам. С его смертью гордый род, насчитывающий тысячелетнюю историю, прервется.  
Барбри уже не может иметь детей и вряд ли повторно выйдет замуж. Поэтому все владения Болтонов получит один из ее братьев. Но для Русе уже не будет иметь значения, какой именно Рисвелл унаследует его замок и земли.

Боги знатно посмеялись над родом Красных Королей. 

* * * 

Русе Болтон, кутаясь в плащ, возвращается с военного совета в свой шатер. После разгрома войска Ланнистеров на Западе Молодой волк получил известие о том, что Станнис Баратеон взял Королевскую Гавань.  
Робб начал готовиться к переговорам о признании Королевства Севера и о выдаче своих сестер. 

Сегодня ворон принес письмо с хорошими вестями из Винтерфелла. Родрик Кассель сообщил, что замок отбит, а Грейджой-Перевертыш в оковах и заключен в башню. Правда, пропавших Брана и Рикона пока не нашли, но Кассель разослал повсюду поисковые отряды.  
Похоже, что скоро война завершится, и знаменосцы вместе со своими войсками будут распущены по домам. 

Русе Болтона ждут холодный Дредфорт, постылая жена и серая беспросветная тоска.  
Если бы тихая покорная Бетани Рисвелл осталась жива — вся его жизнь сложилась бы иначе.


End file.
